


Painting You

by AngelSky



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Feelz, Fluff, M/M, Painting, innocence is vwook, vwook, vwook is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSky/pseuds/AngelSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VWook paint their house, and are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting You

Ryeowook walking around the house, trailing his fingers along the walls. Taehyung sat in the living room, looking up everytime Ryeowook entered. After about thirty minutes of silence and Ryeowook's pacing, Taehyung stood, walked up to Ryeowook and stopped him. "What's wrong?" 

Ryeowook shook his head, moving around Taehyung, a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he stopped, turning to Taehyung. "We should repaint. Whoever owned the house before didn't choose good colors." Taehyung gave Ryeowook a funny look, but nodded. "We should do fun colors, like... Blues and reds and greens and such. And we could do designs and stuff-" Ryeowook was cut off as Taehyung pulled him close, kissing him roughly. 

He responded without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the younger male's neck, smiling into the kiss. They stood there for a moment, caught up in the kiss, before Taehyung broke it, but leaned his forehead against Ryeowook's. "Let's do it." 

Since they hadn't begun to move in yet, it was easy to prepare all the rooms for being painted. The others offered to help with the painting, but first the two males set about planning what colors in what rooms and what they would do for designs. They both had interesting ideas, ones that when the others heard, made them quite intrigued. 

Once they figured everything out, they got the paint, and started painting the base coats in each room. The guys from Bangtan, and Super Junior, along with Rae and Enoch, helped them so that they could finish faster and therefore get moved in sooner, but once the base colors were down, it was just Taehyung and Ryeowook working on the painting. 

They started off my finishing the guest room, which was a neutral green, and a light blue, so that each wall was touching walls with the other color. They had decided that on the green walls they were going to splatter paint dark blue, and on the blue walls, dark green. 

They'd anticipated it making a mess, but they'd meant for it to be organized. They made sure all the important things, like light switches, outlets, and the floor, were covered before they started flinging paint at the wall. They'd debated as to if they should have done dots or not, but they'd both wanted an excuse to fling paint, so they ended up going with that. 

It started off okay, but then Taehyung didn't see where Ryeowook was, and accidentally flung paint at him, causing Ryeowook to gasp, and turn to Taehyung. "I'm sorry Woo-" he was cut off as Ryeowook flung paint at him, grinning. "Oh, it's on." 

They were glad that plastic was covering the carpet, otherwise they would have never gotten the paint out. As it was, they ended up with both colors on both walls, and a ton of paint on both of them. But it managed to get the job done. "I hope you know these were my favorite jeans." Taehyung looked at Ryoewook, who looked apologetic. "No, they weren't, but they are now, I like the paint splattered look." That made Ryeowook grin. 

"What time is it?" 

Taehyung checked his phone. "Three." Ryeowook nodded, looking around the room. Taehyung did the same. "It looks good." 

"Yeah, you want to do the rest of the bathroom then call it a day?" They left the plastic down, and the tape, moving to the bathroom. It was the dark blue and dark green that they'd used over the light blue and light green in the room. Instead of splatter painting like they did in the bedroom, the were outlining the mirror in light blue (it was on a dark green wall) and the door frame in light green (it was on a dark green wall.) 

Once they did that, they outlined the outlets, light switch, and anything else they felt like doing, before heading back to Rae's to clean up and sleep. 

 

They tackled the living room and dining room the next day. It had one black wall, which was chalkboard paint, and the other walls were a forest green. Around the middle of the room, they did a heart monitor line going up and down. On the black wall it was the green color, and on the green walls they did it with the black chalkboard paint. 

They did a similar thing in the dining room, but with a different color scheme. They used bright green for the line, and they had a dark purple for the wall, so dark it almost looked black. 

For the kitchen, they did Ryeowook's favorite color purple, with Taehyung's favorite green as accents. They also painted "cooking with love provides food for the soul," and "live life with a little spice" on the walls. Taehyung convinced Ryeowook to let him also paint "cooking done with care is an act of love." They also made part of the kitchen wall have the chalkboard paint, so Ryeowook could write things to himself or to Taehyung.

Last was their bedroom, and their bathroom. In their bedroom, at the exact middle height, there was a thick line of chalkboard paint, above it was dark purple, below dark green. They were doing a handprint thing on the wall, and Ryeowook had black, while Taehyung had white. Ryeowook put his hand in the paint, then placed his hand on the purple paint, right near the line of chalkboard paint. 

Taehyung dipped his hand in paint, and put it a little further along the wall, on the green paint. They continued the pattern, and on the next wall, the switched colors, and which color they were putting their hand print on.

Once they'd gone around the whole room, they washed their hands, and started on their bathroom. Their bathroom was a deep blue, and in the same purple and green of their room, they made little designs on the wall, using both brushes and their hands. 

When they decided it was done, Ryeowook placed a hand on Taehyung's cheek, forgetting about the paint that was still wet on his hand. Taehyung leaned in, gently placing a kiss on Ryeowook's lips. His hands snaked around Ryeowook's waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, getting paint on both Ryeowook's shirt and his skin as his shirt rode up. 

When they pulled back, they both laughed at seeing the paint on each other. Taehyung took Ryeowook's hand, and after dipping his finger in the purple paint, he made a small heart on the back of Ryeowook's hand. "I love you, Wookie." 

Ryeowook smiled, looking at the little heart, then back up at Taehyung. He leaned up, placing a soft kiss against Taehyung's lips. "I love you too, TaeTae."


End file.
